Twists and Turns
by Twister Fly
Summary: Twist has found herself a new member of the Teen Titans. After being met with some resistance, she accepted by everyone - well almost everyone. She has to figure her own abilities as well as relationships with each member of the her new team. How will the acclaimed dancer girl of Jump City do in her new home?
1. Twists and Turns: Chapter 1

**Starfire x Twist **

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the stroke of a cold light hand petting my short hair. The heat between us was unusual and unnatural, she must have been laying there for a while. I kept my breathing steady and my eyes closed. I was starting to get used to her morning visits.

This was the third time I found her in my sky blue room this week. It was always the same, she would creep through door, fly in, softly land on the bed, and play with my hair. The sweet Tamaranean girl always left before 7 am because that's when she knew I woke up to do my training. I loved the feeling of her hands pulling at my messy curls and her soft sighs as she ran her fingers about my ears back into my hair. How did I long to wake up and return her soft touches and brushes. I was afraid though, too afraid she was _just_ curious. I mean, she was in love with Robin right? How could she even like me? Yeah…she simply had to be curious.

The alarm clock buzzed violently on the night stand, falling to the floor. I groggily slumped to the edge of the bed to go turn it off when I realized there was something on my back! Heavy warm and thick with sleep, I turned to find Starfire laying there fast asleep. I carefully turned over again to turn the alarm off and went back to her side. Thank god Tamaraneans were heavy sleepers!

Her hair was all around her laying in small knots and waves framing her maturing face. I couldn't do anything but stare in awe of her awesome beauty. From her stunning red hair to her cute nose, I took in every detail wondering if this would be the last time she would come and visit me. As I stared at her glowing face, I lost track of time and a bit of panic set in. What if the other Titans found out? What if they saw Star coming from her room? What if Robin came in to ask her why she was late for her morning training session with him?

Just at that moment, Starfire stirred back to life. I froze, I didn't know what to do, I couldn't do anything. Standing in the face of fear was an everyday occurrence, but when it came to her face of beauty I couldn't handle it. I blinked as she began to figure out her surroundings.

"Friend Twist!" she exclaimed a bit despite her 'I-just-woke-up' voice."I, umm, was simply looking for Silkie," she paused, "Yes! He ran out of my room last night, I thought he may have found a home under your bed." She was still making excuses as she bolted up.

I stared at her blankly in disbelief, she was thinking of excuses to be here. _She was thinking of excuses to be here_."Ummm, it's okay Starfire. I'm sure he's around somewhere."

"Yes! I am sorry for I must have fallen asleep while looking for him." She said with such guilty innocence.

"Honestly Starfire, it's okay. I hope you find him." I lied with her. I needed her to leave as much as I wanted her to stay. Her hair was all over her head in three red masses.

She flung her long legs off my bed and walked with her head down. "I am sorry friend Twist for disturbing you," she said at last leaving the room.

I was still mesmerized in her soft green eyes that always held the twinkle of the stars. I slowly inched my body on top of the bed where Star was not 3 minutes ago. I took a breath in and felt the smell of sugar, honey, and men's cologne go into my body. Holding my breath I thought, "So this is you Star…" She was more than simply in my lungs now, she was in my mouth and in my eyes. She was in my stomach giving me butterflies and in my mind making me numb. I felt euphoria leave as quickly as it had come when I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Twist! Hey, Twist! You in there? Are you okay?"

Unpreparedness hit my tongue like a whip smacking it hard.

"Twist?"

"Ummm, yeah…yeah….Hold on! I'm okay" I stammered.

"Then hurry up, we have lots of training to do today." His voice smooth even through the door. It was a voice that demanded attention and respect. "I'm taking you to Gotham."

"Gotham…City?"

"Where else?" Robin teased opening the door to my room.

Sitting in my bed, all I could do was look at him. This was not my morning.

"How could you forget!" He pressed as he read my blank expression.

I shrugged and nodded in reply.

"Get ready then, we have to leave at 8. I have Cyborg in charge for the day and I hate to leave the team for longer than necessary." He said calming his voice down as he looked at my pitiful state.

"Okay," I replied softly as he turned and left. With drunken body movements I made my way out of bed and began to get ready.


	2. Twists and Turns: Flashback

**Flashback**

While Twister was still getting more accustomed to the team, the Titans took her to the cavern were Terra was locked in stone. They explained in a few simple and bare statements the incident that had occurred only a few months prior to Twist joining the team. They all carried expressions of pain and stiffness.

Twister especially took notice of Beast Boy, his sweet youthful green face had morphed into the seriousness of a preoccupied adults. He didn't want to be there, his body struggles with stiffness and his shallow eyes hardened with sadness. He lost his usual fluidity.

Twist reached out to him, put two hands on his shoulders, and embraced him. She felt his gloved hands slide clumsily around her body. Slowly pulling her closer, their hug got tighter. There was a red glow in the cave and the presence of people disappeared. The other titans left her and BB alone and she knew why when she felt tears sink into her blue leotard. Choked sobs quietly echoed around them adding to the lonesomeness of the cave.

Squeezing him a little tighter, "You'll be okay, everything will be okay," she offered to him calmly. At that moment, she felt a pang of anger rush across her head along with an epiphany. While holding the boy she promised herself to not end up like the strange earth-bending girl now sealed in her own demise. She vowed to never betray her new friends and colleagues. "How could Terra have betrayed them in the first place?" she wondered in her mind. She felt honored that they trusted her enough to bring her here yet, scared too. This was like a threat to keep her on their side. She couldn't blame them though, it explained why they were hesitant to allow her onto the team.

She stood and stroked his hair with the tender grace of a loving mother, she did this until he released her.

"You okay now?" Twist insisted.

"Yeah, I think so. Did everyone else leave?" He croaked with puffy eyes and abnormally red cheeks.

"Mmhmm," she spoke softly while watching him lower his head in shame. "But Beast Boy, I don't blame you and I know the team doesn't either. She hurt all of you. She especially hurt you since she got so close," she said with her voice growing a little louder now.

"Thanks," he paused in his raspy voice, "Wait..." sudden realization hit him. "How do you know she got close to me?"

"A girl's intuition, I suppose." Then her voice lowered as she added, "no one cries like that for nothing."

He smiled and offered one last apology before they both walked towards the light at the mouth of the cave.


	3. Twists and Turns: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting behind Robin on the R-cycle on our way to Gotham City all I could think of was her. She wouldn't leave my brain. Her cute excuses and her sweet scent and how they made me lose myself. How _she _made me lose myself.

"Twist," the smooth voice interrupted my thoughts for the second time today, "do you need a break?"

"Sure," I called forward to him.

The sun was nearly a fourth of the way into sky as he gently pulled the motorcycle into the drive way of a quaint looking restaurant. I flipped off the bike first happy for the opportunity to stretch my legs out.

We walked in together and the waitress gave us a small table in the back corner with lots of sunlight. After commenting on the morning's special and handing us our menus, she left with an inquisitive eye. Scanning the menu, "mustard" jumped off the page at me. I giggled thinking of Star. None of the Titans could understand how she could drink mustard like it was water.

"What?" Robin asked hardly smiling.

"Oh nothing," I said hiding my smile behind the menu. Before Robin could question me with his looks, the waitress came back and asked for our orders. I ordered a small fruit plate with some toast and Robin ordered a plate of ham and eggs.

I gazed out the window to the left, this was the first small town we had reached since we left Jump City. Who knew there was such a distance between the two cities?

"Hey Robin, why exactly are we going to Gotham City again?" I asked keeping my eyes focused on the mountains stretched out in front of them. "I mean, what kind of training will we be doing?"

"I'm going to introduce you to the best dancer in Gotham. Natalie Pekker." He said seriously as though he were speaking about a mission.

I cut him off, "You mean to tell me you asked _the _Natalie Pekker to instruct _me_?" I questioned with a hint of excitement as I quickly shifted my gaze to him.

"Yeah, I figured you could use some more specialized training. You can't get better with just me training you." Robin responded not as seriously.

In disbelief I didn't move. My heart was a like a thousand bees swarming in my chest, thick and overwhelmed with excitement. Soon enough, I found ice take over the bees and everything creeping in. I began drumming on the table with my fingers and violently shaking my left leg. Stuck somewhere between the emptiness from not having had breakfast and fighting to get the urge to jolt from the table, my mind finally realized the extent of my situation. I bit my thin lower lip.

_ What if I'm not good enough? What if she can't help me? What if she thinks I'm weird? What if __she refuses—_My thoughts where interrupted by warm gloved hands weaving into mine.

"Robin, don't." I pulled my hands back almost instantly and slid them under the table into my lap. "I-I-I, umm, How did you get Natalie to take me as her, err..." I barely managed.

"Apprentice?" Robin smiled slowly retracting his hands to his side of the small table. "I made some arrangements. It turned out much easier than I expected. Turns out she's a big Batman fan, when I told her who I was and who you were, she was eager to begin."

I nodded acknowledging him only barely, I kept my eyes down. My skin was pulsing hotly where he had taken my right hand.

_ What would Starfire think if she knew? Certainly she would be jealous! What is he thinking? _I rubbed my hand gently to calm myself down.

"That's amazing. Who knew she was such a big Batman fan?" I tried laughing off the feelings.

"Twist, I know you're nervous, but please," he paused in voice riddled with gentleness, "I believe in you." He looked at me with a genuine smile.

I avoided his masked gaze as I heard the heels of our waitress soon approaching with our food. My mind found its way back out the window along with my appetite.

"Nothing left but to create a routine now, right?" I mumbled aloud.

He eyed me down, "Umm, Sure, I suppose." He smiled again. I smirked a bit at his ignorance and played with the fruit on my plate finally stabbing a strawberry. I looked to the corner of my to see Robin stuffing his face, I rolled my eyes a bit.

_ Men. _

There wasn't much a conversation after that, Robin paid and we left. It was another hour before we reached the outskirts of Gotham City.

Robin parked the R-Cycle in front of the Old Gotham Opera house, the old Victorian Style building loomed large above us. I swallowed hard as I clumsily threw a leg over the bike, basically falling off the bike.

_ Jelly legs? Already? C'mon now. _

Robin looked at me with a cocked eye and what appeared to be a concerned look. I peered back picking myself up pitifully, "I'm okay!" I insisted smiling and practically yelling. I put on the cutest face I could and smiled with a "whoops." My nerves were getting to me and I hadn't even gotten into the building yet, much less met my idol.

I followed Robin up the 16 steps to the hall, we made our way into a huge extravagant foyer covered in gold, cherry wood, and white marble.

"Whoa," I whispered gently slowing my pace a bit with sudden extravagance and luxury. Robin walked at least 7 feet in front of me before realizing I'd stopped. "Robin-I-This-this is spectacular!"

He looked back and smiled, "If you like this, then I'm sure you'll enjoy this." He urged me with a nod and a step forward, I followed like a lost puppy as we entered the auditorium. Deep cello music filled the hall with a floating feeling. I looked up to the stage and saw her before my eyes, she was swept into a Assemblé** (**_a-sahn-BLAY) _landing in a graceful fifth position as the music ended.

She gracefully fell out of her dancing position and called to me, "Are the esteemed Miss Twist?" she smiled. I timidly walked up the hall after a nod from Robin. He followed heavy footed behind me. "It is an honor to meet you Miss Pekker!" I blurted out climbing up the stairs to the stage. She smiled sweetly, her face was a beautiful tan with perfectly rosy lips and cheeks. I looked her over as she watched me cross the stage, she was taller than me with a tightly wound bun of curly red hair. He blue eyes flickering across my body as my actions became slightly more graceful as I stepped out on the stage. This was my home. This where I was most comfortable.

"I've got some official business to take care of Twist, I'll come back later for you." Robin said from the audience. I nodded, turning to my new mentor. "Batman and I appreciate this," he said facing Natalie smiling.

"It's the least I can do for you after you saved my family all those years ago," she said kindly with a curtsy. Robin blushed a bit before waving it off like it was nothing.

"I'll be back like I said," he said turning around and leaving the hall.

"So," she turned to me with a smile, "ready to get started?"

"Well, actually, can I ask you something first?" There was a question buzzing in my mind. "What did Batman save your family from?" I didn't wait for permission to ask.

"That was quite abrupt," her smile fading, "it was...I really can't remember." Turning away, I realized my mistake.

"I'm sorry," I said walking over to her then pausing, "Would you like to start."

She turned to me again, a more serious expression on her soft freckled face this time and nodded sternly.


End file.
